


Set my heart free

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, re-post from 2012
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You´re here,“ erwiderte sie sichtlich zufrieden, ehe sie noch näher an ihn heran rückte und ihre Finger langsam über seine Brust gleiten ließ.„Of course I am,“ murmelte Damon liebevoll, während er nach ihrer rechten Hand griff und seine Finger sanft mit ihren verschränkte.And I always will.Living the life, she wrote for them on the last page of her hidden diary.





	Set my heart free

**Set my heart free**

_._

Atemlos und mit hämmerndem Herzen, fuhr Elena aus dem Schlaf auf.

Instinktiv presste sie eine Hand gegen ihre Brust, während sie ihren Blick panisch durch die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers gleiten ließ.

Um erleichtert festzustellen das sie allein war.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie aus dem Bett stieg und mit wackligen Knien an ihr Fenster heran trat.

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen bevor sie schließlich den Riegel löste und das Fenster öffnete.

Es war eine laue Sommernacht und die leichte Brise die die Blätter in den Bäumen rascheln ließ, liebkoste angenehm ihre bloßen Arme und Beine.

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf den Fenstersims sinken, während sie beinahe suchend in die Dunkelheit hinaus blickte.

Sie versuchte sich an den Alptraum zu erinnern der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, doch wie jede Nacht blieb ihr nur dieses Gefühl das sie mit nur einem Wort beschreiben konnte.

_Leere._

Eine unendliche Leere die sie sich mit Nichts erklären konnte.

_Like there´s something missing._

And maybe…maybe there was?

Sie biss sich missmutig auf die Lippen, ehe sie den Kopf gegen den Rahmen sinken ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

 _Or maybe she was just being melodramatic,_ wie Damon sagen würde.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie tief die angenehme Nachtluft einsog und auf die Stille lauschte die sich über das Haus gelegt hatte.

_Perhaps I should call Damon and ask him to come over._

It was late of course, but it wasn´t like he would care what time it was if she wanted him to come.

Sie drehte den Kopf um ihr Mobiltelefon in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, als sich wie aus dem Nichts eiskalte Finger um ihr Handgelenk schlossen.

Elena stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sie aufsprang und entsetzt vom Fenster zurück wich.

Blind tastete sie an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter, bemüht darum trotz der Finsternis irgendwas erkennen zu können.

Doch da war nichts.

_Nothing but darkness._

_You are being melodramtic again `Lena,_ ermahnte Elena sich selbst, während sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd die Hände sinken ließ.

Das Grauen kam unvermittelt.

Eine eises Kälte umschloss ihren schmalen Körper, während eine unvorstellbare Finsternis sie zu umhüllen begann.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, ehe sie hilflos rückwärts taumelte

Ein lautes Poltern und Klirren zerriss die Stille als sie gegen ihr Regal stieß und die Sachen mit sich zu Boden riss.

Widerstandslos sank sie auf die kahlen Dielen, als ihre Finger sich bereits haltsuchend in den Boden zu krallen begannen.

Der überwältigende metallische Geruch von zuviel Blut lag schwer in der Luft und sie hörte die Schreie, die Schreie die ihren Verstand und die Dunkelheit zu übermannen drohten.

Sie hörte die Angst und die Panik, während um sie ein Kampf zu toben begann.

Ein sinnloser Kampf.

_They were already doomed to die._

* * *

 

„Elena! Elena stop it!!“

Atemlos stürzte Jeremy ins Zimmer, ehe er beinahe gleichzeitig neben Elena zu Boden sank.

„Elena!“ stieß er panisch hervor, während er sie in seine Arme zog und mühsam versuchte still zu halten.

Doch es war bereits zu spät und er war machtlos gegen die Wucht der Erinnerung die dabei war sie direkt vor seinen Augen um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Elena, please…“ wisperte er heiser, während er seine Arme noch fester um ihren sich hin und her windenden Körper schloss.

„Please Elena, you have to stay with me. Please…“

_But it was too late._

* * *

 

_And there he was again._

Kraftlos schloss Damon die Augen, während er im Türrahmen verharrte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die Stimmen aus dem ersten Stock lauschte.

Es war soweit.

_Again._

„Damon.“

Kraftlos hob er den Kopf und entdeckte Alaric auf dem ihm allzu vertrauten Treppenabsatz, von wo aus er besorgt zu ihm herunter blickte.

„How long?“ fragte Damon beinahe routiniert, während er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und auf ihn zuging.

„20 minutes give or take.“

Damon nickte nur, ehe er wortlos an seinem besten Freund vorbei in Elenas Zimmer ging, wo sich ihm erneut ein längst bekanntes Bild bot.

Jeremy stand mit versteinertem Blick und bleichem Gesicht in mitten von Elenas Zimmer, umgeben von einem schier grenzenlosen Chaos aus Scherben, Büchern und kleinen Gegenständen die die Holzdielen bedeckten.

Elena selbst saß mit angezogenen Knien auf der Fensterbank, den Blick starr in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.

Ihr leerer Blick spiegelte sich in der Scheibe wieder, ebenso der unverkennbare Schmerz.

Er wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen, nicht bevor ihre Stimme einen Weg durch die Stille zu ihm fand.

„I remember.“

„I know.“

„Who did it Damon?“ Er hörte den Zorn in ihrer Stimme, doch er erreichte nicht ihre Augen, als sie zu ihm herumfuhr. “ Who compelled me?“

_There was no point in lying anymore._

„I did Elena.“

„Why?“

Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

_She had trusted him with her life._

„Because you begged me too,“ antwortete er sacht, während er zu sah wie sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„No, I wouldn´t…why would I…“

_And she would trust him again._

„You two…“ stieß sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, während sie auf Jeremy und Alaric deutete die wie Statuen im Raum verharrt waren. „Get out of my room. Now!“

Und wie all die Male zuvor wagte es keiner von ihnen sich ihr zu wiedersetzen.

_She had already lost too much._

_They all had._

Damon wartete bis sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, ehe er bestimmt den Raum durchquerte und sich schließlich vor Elena auf die Bettkante sinken ließ.

Er begegnete ihrem zornigen Blick standhaft, während er wartete.

_For all hell to break loose._

Und es verstrichen lediglich Sekunden, ehe ihre Züge sich zu verändern begannen und die ersten Tränen ihre dunklen Augen füllten.

„You´re right,“ wisperte sie dann atemlos. „I begged you to.“

Damon nickte nur zustimmend, während er zusah wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.

„I begged you to take it away from me. All of it.“

„Yes. And I did.“

_Because I loved you._

„It wasn´t the first time, was it?“

„No Elena, it wasn´t.“

_And it won´t._

_Because I still love you._

„The first time you asked me to, was more than two years ago.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Two years?“ wisperte sie heiser, während sich ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„They died two years ago?“

„I´m sorry Elena.“

_And he truly was._

Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, während ihr Blick durch den Raum glitt als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Where´s Stefan?“ begann sie dann unvermittelt. „I don´t remember…“

Kraftlos schloss Damon die Augen.

_That was the worst part._

„Tell me Damon! Where is he!!“

Ihre Stimme war panisch, während ihre Hände sich um seine Arme schlossen und ihre Fingernägel sich grob in den Stoff seines Hemdes gruben.

_But he didn´t really care._

„He´s dead, Elena.“

_I´m so sorry._

„You had to kill him.“

Die Stille die das Zimmer erfüllte schien mit einem Mal unerträglich.

Damon zählte die Sekunden bis ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen schließlich die Dunkelheit zeriss.

„He killed Bonnie,“ wimmerte sie mit einer Stimme die ihm über die Jahre erschreckend vertraut geworden war. “ And Caroline and…and…“

Behutsam umschloss er ihre Hände mit seinen, ehe er aufstand und sich vorsichtig neben sie auf die Fensterbank sinken ließ.

„I´m so sorry, Elena,“ wiederholte er dann heiser, während er sie sanft in seine Arme schloss.

Mit der Gewissheit das sie ihn nicht zurückweisen würde.

„I´m so sorry.“

Er hielt sie fest, während die Erinnerungen unaufhaltsam auf sie einstürzten und die Lücken in ihrem Gedächtnis sich endgültig zu füllen begannen.

_There was nothing he could do to make it stop._

He let her cry in his arms until she had the strength to ask him about her diary.

Und er reichte ihr wortlos den kleinen Schlüssel den er stets bei sich trug, ehe er die schmale Holzkiste aus der hintersten Ecke ihres Kleiderschrankes hervor holte.

_Where she asked him to hide it from her._

And then he was at her side again,  holding her hand while she was reading about all the people she loved.

* * *

 

Stumm starrte Elena auf das Tagebuch in ihren zitternden Händen, während die Worte vor ihren Augen auf ein neues zu verschwimmen begannen.

Der Schmerz focht einem Kampf in ihrem Inneren, einen Kampf von dem sie wusste das sie ihn auch diesmal verlieren würde.

_She still wasn´t brave enough to face it._

„Do it again Damon,“ wisperte sie heiser, ohne von den ihr plötzlich wieder so vertrauten Seiten aufzublicken.“ Take it away from me. Please.“

Es war still im Zimmer.

Still bis auf ihren Herzschlag, der sie so schmerzlich daran erinnerte was sie verloren hatte.

„Elena…“

„I was happy yesterday, wasn´t I?“ wisperte sie kraftlos, während sie die Augen schloss und zuließ das die Tränen erneut einen Weg über ihre Wangen fanden.

_There was no point in hidding it anyway._

„Tell me Damon? We were happy together, weren´t we?“

„Yes. Yes we were.“

„Then do it again,“ flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe sie die Augen öffnete und zu ihm empor blickte.

„Please, do it again.“

* * *

 

Es waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die durch das offene Fenster in ihr Zimmer fielen, die ihn weckten.

Er blinzelte einen Augenblick lang irritiert, ehe ihm klar wurde wo er war und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht zu ihm zurück kehrten.

Erschöpft rieb er sich mit der freien Hand die Augen, während er mit der anderen Elenas zierlichen Körper behutsam an sich presste.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, gemeinsam mit ihren Händen deren schmale Finger sich im Schlaf sacht in den Stoff seines Hemdes gegraben hatten.

Das lange dunkle Haar umschloss sanft die zarten Züge ihres makellosen Gesichts und nichts erinnerte mehr an den schier grenzenlosen Schmerz der sie vor wenigen Stunden noch beherrscht hatte.

„Morning beautiful,“ wisperte er leise, während er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre Stirn presste und dann zusah wie ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, ehe sie verschlafen zu ihm empor blinzelte.

„You´re here,“ erwiderte sie sichtlich zufrieden, ehe sie noch näher an ihn heran rückte und ihre Finger langsam über seine Brust gleiten ließ.

„Of course I am,“ murmelte Damon liebevoll, während er nach ihrer rechten Hand griff und seine Finger sanft mit ihren verschränkte.

_And I always will._

Living the life, she wrote for them on the last page of her hidden diary.

.

.

 


End file.
